pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buccaneer Isabella
NOW REPLACED AS CANDACE Buccaneer Isabella is a 2010 Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes cartoon starring Candace and Isabella. Plot The cartoon opens with titles featuring an instrumental of "The Sailor's Hornpipe" (also one of the theme songs to the Popeye cartoon series), seguéing to a scene of Candace digging a hole to bury her treasure on a beach. Candace is singing the stereotypical pirate shanty "Dead Man's Chest"--on the second strain, Isabelle switches from the typical "yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" to a decidedly more original "yo-ho-ho and a bottle of... Ma's old fashioned ci-''der''" with a conga kick on the last syllable and a parody of "Dad's Old-Fashioned Root Beer", a well-known radio advertising jingle at that time. In attempting to bury her treasure, Candace has encroached on Isabella's domain, as Isabella happens to have her tunnel entrance there on the beach. When Isabella asks her who she is, she responds in her typical way: "I'm a pirate, Sea-Goin' Candace, the blood-thirstiest, shoot-'em-first-iest, doggone worst-iest buccaneer that ever sailed the Spanish main!" Isabella spends the rest of the picture tormenting Candace in the usual way, taking advantage of Candace's short temper and blustery personality. At one point, Isabella disguises herself as Captain Bligh (making her voice like Bugs Bunny talking like Captain Bligh from Buccaneer Bunny) and puts the gullible seaman through a whirlwind of shipboard chores. Then Isabella says ("What a maroon!") then Candace rushes to her with a sword and dashes away. In a side gag, Isabella is trying to hide, and a pesky parrot keeps crowing, "She's in there! She's in there! Awk!" Finally, Isabella asks the parrot, "Polly want a cracker?" The parrot changes his tune, "Polly want a cracker! Polly want a cracker! Awk!" Isabella hands her a huge, lit firecracker, which promptly explodes, reducing the bird to near-skeletal remains. His last words before he drops are, "Me and my big mouth!" Isabella acting like the parrot says ("She's in there! She's in there!") pointing inside cannon which Candace gets inside, but Isabella pulls the cannon trigger and blows up Candace In a series of gags that mildly anticipate the Phin Runner series, Isabella is in the crow's nest and Candace tries to get her, she made various unsuccessful attempts to get to her; for example, setting up a see-saw, standing on one end and tossing a rock on the other end, she springs straight up, crashes into the underside of the crow's nest, and falls back to the deck. In another one, that skirts the laws of physics, Isabella tells Candace that she's going to jump. Instead, Isabella drops a convenient anvil over the side of the crow's nest, Candace catches it, and the entire ship (except for the crows nest) submerges. Candace, now saying ("Blast you scuffers, You barnacle doggone inchi-galoot! fight like a man") then tosses the anvil over the railing and the ship resurfaces. At various times, Candace gets blasted by cannon fire, is subjected to the famous lots-of-doors in-and-out routine (which will be used again in Little Red Riding Isabella), and finally is tricked by Isabella into playing a "dare" game with matches that ends up exploding the pirate ship's powder magazine, reducing the ship to splinters. Finally, Candace goes to her escape tunnel and Candace looks down only to be blasted by a cannon. Defeated, Candace raises the white flag. Izzy turns to the audience, puts on an old-style ship captain's hat, and paraphrases John Paul Jones, "I hadn't even begun to fight!" Category:Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes (second version) Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works